


the golf au nobody asked for

by monluvbud



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Country Clubs, Golf, M/M, Needs More Love, Riding, Smut, honeypeach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monluvbud/pseuds/monluvbud
Summary: ♡"I-is that your ball?""We can check, but I think I prefer these balls."♡





	the golf au nobody asked for

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ golf ♡ honeypeach ♡ smut

It was a Monday, and Jooheon hated Mondays because Mondays always meant maintenence. But on the bright side, he wouldn't have to deal with all of the snobby old rich people. The country club was closed on Mondays for the general upkeep of the place. Now Jooheon knew nothing about golf, but he figured that the grass needed at least a day to recuperate from the harsh blows it took during the week, especially from the beginners who would try to kill it with their irons and wedges.

Hyungwon, son of the billionaire who owned the club, sometimes came to play a couple of holes on Mondays when no one was there. It really bothered those who worked the morning shift because they had just collected all the golf balls from the range and put sand on the course, but who could tell the boy anything besides his father? It wasn't uncommon for Hyungwon to give employees the day off with full pay, like today, he gave the gardener the day off to have the course completely to himself, with the exception of Jooheon, whom he could make drive him around in the golf cart.

"You," Hyungwon made his presence known, startling Jooheon as he was in the middle of clocking in, "I want you to take me out on the course today. I'm going to go get changed. Wait for me in the cart?" Jooheon blinked at him, "Y-yeah sure." He hadn't been working here long, only long enough to know that Hyungwon was basically his boss, but were these types of requests normal? Saying no didn't even occur to him. How could anyone deny Hyungwon anything?

Jooheon went around to the back where the golf carts were stored for cleaning and repairs, grabbed the keys and brought one of the carts around to the front of the clubhouse. Just as he was parking, all of his breath escaped his lungs and he felt as if he had been punched in the stomach; Hyungwon walked towards him with such elegance and poise yet his entire being oozed sensuality and overwhelming confidence. Jooheon not-so-subtly looked him up and down, shamelessly checking him out, practically drooling at those long legs that went on for miles, only for the top of his beautiful thighs to be hidden by Hyungwon's pretty white golf _skirt_. If Jooheon was not dead already, he definitely is now. (Surely the dress code does not allow for skirts to be that short, or maybe it's just his height that makes it look so short.)

Hyungwon strutted toward the cart in his baby pink polo which contrasted so beautifully with his slightly tanned skin, with his golf bag in tow, clubs gently clanking against each other. His white Nike visor was almost the same color as his hair, making him look all the more ethereal. He strapped his bag to the back of the cart and took his seat next to a dumbfounded Jooheon.

"I know I'm a hot type of unorthodox but you don't have to stare." 

"S-sorry! You're just so..."

"Girly? Feminine?" Hyungwon chuckled to himself and took a sip from his water bottle. "More like unapologetically femme (fatale)," Jooheon muttered under his breath, but it didn't go unnoticed by the other.

With that they drove off to hole one, a par four but more on the shorter side. As Hyungwon bent down to tee up his ball, Jooheon scrambled to look away from his back side. He really couldn't help it, that skirt was just too fitting and wrapped itself perfectly around his perfectly round ass. Jooheon has always been more of an ass man in his defense. Those globes were just so heavenly, he swears he is being tested. Either that or Hyungwon is purposely trying to kill him.

With the first swing off the tee with his hybrid, Hyungwon was already down the middle of the fairway, one good pitch and he'd be on the green. "Do you golf?" he asked as he bent down again to get his tee out of the ground. "Um, no, not really. I just work here." Jooheon shakily replied. He couldn't help how intimidated he felt in Hyungwon's presence. 

"Well that's too bad, it's a great sport, but I guess it's not for everyone. For me, I like the feeling of the shaft in my hands. The sound the woods make when you hit it _just right_. The wood is my favorite club. Only the long ones satisfy me. It just does the work for me, less stress on my body, you know?"

Well shit. Golf is not supposed to be sexual sport. Golf is not a sexual sport. Sports are not sexual. But damn, Hyungwon could make anything sexual with his smooth, honey-like voice and the way his lips move sensually when he speaks as if he was making out with the air, not to mention his... _interesting_ word choice. Is he really not doing any of this on purpose? Jooheon's own wood is making itself prominent in his pants, there is no way this is not on purpose, right?

By the fifth hole Jooheon is noticeably stiff in his trousers and he prays to whoever may answer him that he does not get fired after this. It's not his fault that he is a healthy young man and that everything Hyungwon says and does is absolutely sensual in every way possible and speaks directly to his dick. Even if he had half a brain and refused to take Hyungwon on the course when they were closed, he probably still would have been fired for not keeping the pretty boy happy.

When Hyungwon gets in the cart again to be driven to his ball, which he has conveniently hit into the trees and is now probably lost in the abyss forever, he removes his glove and rests his hand on top of Jooheon's thick thigh. Jooheon felt like the heat from his hand was about to lite his pants on fire. He swallowed as that hand wandered dangerously over his thighs near his ever present erection.

"Oh well. Maybe we should just move on to the next hole." Hyungwon said so innocently, but his actions were anything but. At this point he had moved on to feather like touches over his crotch, his index finger teasing and drawing circles around the head of Jooheon's cock. If he does not stop Jooheon swears he'll come in his pants. The last time that happened was when he was 13 and he sure as hell does not want a repeat.

"I think we can find it." Jooheon's voice cracked. He is really going to pretend this isn't happening right now. His cock is weeping in his pants and the precome has seeped all the way through his briefs and trousers creating a little wet spot, but Hyungwon seems to be thoroughly enjoying making a mess out of his employee.

"I-is that your ball?" he points to a ball on the fairway, voice cracking again. "We can check, but I think I prefer these balls," Hyungwon whispered in his ear as he cupped his full balls in his hand, gently massaging and squeezing them. Jooheon groans and his face flushes red at the feeling but immediately covers his mouth afterwards. He's sure Hyungwon has a smirk plastered on his face and is inwardly mocking him, but he just really does not want to embarrass himself by cumming in his pants and then possibly getting fired afterward.

He drives over to the ball, which really could not be Hyungwon's because he clearly hit into the trees, and parks because he will most definitely crash if Hyungwon does not stop. But of course Hyungwon doesn't stop. Quite the opposite actually. Hyungwon unbuckles and unzips his pants to pull Jooheon junior out, and is quite delighted with the size. Already fully hard and leaking, Jooheon's cock stands proud, ready for Hyungwon's undivided attention. "Aww, you're so hard for me already. I bet you taste amazing." He grips it in his hands and pumps, the slide smooth from all the precome. 

"Oh my god, Mr. Chae, I-"

"Shh," he put a finger to his lips, "please, call me Hyungwon."

"Hyungwon, I really don't-"

"Can I put your cock in my mouth?" he asked like it was the most casual thing ever, hand never ceasing its movement.

Jooheon could only stare into those big, pleading, glossy eyes, completely captivated by them, allowing him to steal any rational thought from him. He knows he would be risking his job, reputation, and possibly a fine for indecent exposure, but no one was around, nothing too bad could happen right? He is so wound up and Hyungwon has such a pretty mouth, and he asked so nicely. He realizes he's been staring too long when Hyungwon pouts at him. "Please? I'll suck you off real good." How could Jooheon say no to that?

Hyungwon smiles when Jooheon dumbly nods in affirmation. He proceeds to get on his knees on floor of the golf cart, adjusting his visor in the process. He wraps his pink lips around the tip, suckling at it to swallow the precome, and outright moans at the taste, vibrations making its way up Jooheon's shaft into the pit of his stomach. He removes Hyungwon's visor so he can see Hyungwon work on his cock, which was a holy sight in itself. Thick lips wrapped around an even thicker cock, and Jooheon could honestly just die as one by one the inches of his cock disappear into Hyungwon's mouth.

He is a pro, Jooheon concludes. It's so effortless the way Hyungwon takes him in, tongue gliding along the veins on the underside of his shaft, and when the head reaches the back of his throat, Jooheon all but jerks and thrusts further into his throat as he swallows him down and deepthroats him. Jooheon grips Hyungwon's white locks and holds him down for a few seconds, dick fully engulfed in his mouth. Tears begin to prick at Hyungwon's eyes. When Jooheon lets him up they're both panting and moan "shit" in unison.

Jooheon stares into those big glossy eyes once again, losing himself in them, running his hands through his hair in a way that could only be described as loving. Hyungwon closed his eyes for a second, melting into Jooheon's relaxing touch. He sticks his tongue out to lick at the head and dip his tongue into the slit, pushing Jooheon closer to the edge. Then he licks up and down the shaft, eventually settling at his balls. He takes both into his mouth while jerking Jooheon's dick with one hand, the other gripping those strong, muscular thighs through his khaki pants, secretly wishing for skin on skin contact but that thought gets pushed to that back of his brain and focuses back on the task at hand, bringing his employee to the edge.

Hyungwon stares hard into Jooheon's fixed gaze and Jooheon couldn't look away if he wanted to, not with the way Hyungwon fluidly moves from his balls back to his cock and rubs it against his soft cheek and lightly slaps himself with it. Jooheon is awestruck with his behavior, he seems to be having a good time all on his own playing with Jooheon's cock and Jooheon can only manage to stare and moan and enjoy how Hyungwon is messing him up. If he hadn't stopped jerking him, Jooheon is positive he would have come all over his beautiful face when Hyungwon started gliding the tip along those sinful lips as if he was applying lip gloss.

That's the moment Hyungwon pulls off. He licks the precome off his lips and Jooheon just wants to bit those lips and suck on that sinful tongue. 

"Don't come just yet, love, we haven't even gotten to the fun part."

Hyungwon gets back up onto the seat, facing backwards and searching through a pocket in his golf bag. It is then that Jooheon really takes everything in: he is sitting in a golf cart with possibly the world's most attractive person ever, in the middle of a golf course which is also his place of work, with his cock fully erect and wet from precome and Hyungwon's saliva, completely out in the open, where anyone could see them if they just happened to be driving by, though it's highly unlikely since the club is in a more secluded area and happens to be closed today. But Jooheon couldn't care less because the pretty boy next to him pulls a bottle of lube out of his golf bag and pours it all over Jooheon's dick. Adrenaline rushes through the employee's body at the thought of what is about to happen, but yet again Hyungwon is full of surprises. Nothing could have prepared Jooheon for what happened next.

Brain still hazy from the blow job and Hyungwon in general, Jooheon is confused when something warm, shiny, and pretty gets shoved into his hand. He has no idea where it came from, he only heard Hyungwon gasping a few times, so he just fumbles it around in his hand. He doesn't realize it's a butt plug until holy shit Hyungwon just mounted him and is sinking down on his cock, already all stretched out for him thanks to the plug. "Fucking hell," Jooheon thinks out loud, no underwear or anything, he just hiked that pretty skirt up and jumped right on. Jooheon cannot believe that this whole time Hyungwon has been golfing commando. No way this boy is real, he is literally everything from Jooheon's wildest, wettest dreams and so much more. Hyungwon was just a lot in general, and Jooheon does not think he'll be able to handle him at all. He's not even sure if he's still alive.

"Oh shit," Hyungwon moans out, grabbing Jooheon's name tag for a second to remind himself of the name to match to this heavenly dick, "Jooheon! God you're so big," he moans out as he works himself down. Jooheon junior felt heavy in his mouth but he was clearly bigger than Hyungwon was anticipating, much bigger than the plug. He mumbles something along the lines of "stretching me out so good" with his head facing the sky, eyes shut, and mouth falling open. He takes his bottom lip into his mouth and bites down, gripping Jooheon's collar tight to stable himself. It takes him a little while to fully sheath his employee into his heat, even then he needs time to adjust. 

When he is fully seated in Jooheon's lap, his bare ass against Jooheon's clothed thighs, his skirt pretty much covers up their connection, it would simply look like Hyungwon is just straddling him to onlookers, but there were none which was a blessing for Jooheon whereas Hyungwon likes to put on a good show. Jooheon groaned at how tight Hyungwon is. He held Hyungwon at his waist and thumbed at his ribcage, so tempted to push the skirt all the way up to see where they're connected and watch as Hyungwon starts to grind against him; the movement causing Jooheon to rub against Hyungwon's hot walls and the amazing sensation makes Jooheon tighten his grip on Hyungwon and lets out a noise close to a growl.

Hyungwon giggles at Jooheon's reaction. "Wow, so feral. And people try to call _me_ wild?" Jooheon chuckles at his playful remark and at how ridiculous this whole situation is. "You _are_ wild," Jooheon replies as his hands slide down to grip Hyungwon's hips over his skirt.

He squeezed and rubbed the plush and supple flesh through the fabric and just let himself enjoy the sensation. He helped Hyungwon raise his hips a little bit then dropped him back down making Hyungwon jolt, he was so deep inside it was insane. "Maybe, but don't pretend you don't want this," Hyungwon whispered against his employee's lips then teasingly pulled away before Jooheon had a chance to claim those luscious lips.

Hyungwon hikes his skirt up a little higher and starts bouncing on that cock, his thighs straining so beautifully. His hair bounces with him and falls gracefully on his forehead. His own length is still covered by the skirt and Jooheon wishes he could see it bounce, it's probably just as pretty as the rest of him. 

The thrusts are shallow, Hyungwon only pulling off less than halfway, but Jooheon is so long and thick, it feels so good, but Hyungwon purposely avoids his prostate to keep it going for as long as possible. The shallowness is annoying and almost unbearable for Jooheon, the pretty boy on top of him is driving him insane and they both know it. At some point Jooheon stopped caring about his job and decided to do what he wants, which was to ruin Hyungwon in the best way possible.

He roughly grabs Hyungwon's ass and starts moving him the way he wants, lifting him higher and grinding against him harder. "Oh fuck, baby," Hyungwon moans loudly. He continues to let out loud moans of ohs, yes, and fucks. Jooheon can't tell if he's genuinely moaning like a porn star or if he's just being loud and extra on purpose. "Yeah, you like that?" Jooheon squeezes some more and can't hold back the spanking Hyungwon oh so greatly deserves. "Shit, again!" Hyungwon cries out. He stops bouncing after receiving the second smack to his ass. Like magnets their lips are drawn to each other and they're in a wild liplock in a second. 

His lips. Hyungwon's fucking lips. Far more delicious than Jooheon could have ever imagined. Hyungwon isn't real, he's a dream. A wet dream. "Spank me like I'm a bad girl," Hyungwon manages to say between messy kisses. That line truly driving any last rational thought out of Jooheon, he bites Hyungwon's lips hard, eliciting a shriek out of him.

Jooheon just about loses it and goes to town on that ass. Each slap hard and sudden, painful in a good way. It stings so good and Hyungwon knows his ass is red but he still wants it. Jooheon's hands are so firm and a little rough, so fucking manly, Hyungwon just can't get enough. He nips at the side of Jooheon's neck, littering small hickeys here and there. His body jolts with each slap, making some nips harder and more of bites than others. It hurts a little but Jooheon could not care less in this moment.

After a few more slaps, Jooheon rubs both hands over the reddened flesh to soothe it, the action causing Hyungwon's hips to move resulting in delicious, much needed friction. Hyungwon finally hikes his skirt all the way up in fear that his precome would stain his golf skirt. And wow, as expected, Hyungwon's dick is just as beautiful as him, absolutely flawless.

"So pretty, darling," Jooheon doesn't realize he says out loud.

Hyungwon pulls away from his neck, where he left a lovely pattern, and sweeps and hand through his dyed hair, giving Jooheon a flirtatious wink. "I know I'm pretty. You're not too bad yourself."

Jooheon blushes and lets out small chuckle, he can't help the smile on his face because Hyungwon is sexy and playful, a deadly combination. He leaned back into the seat more and started thrusting upward into Hyungwon. It was a languid pace but Hyungwon was still loud. Moaning out so loud that Jooheon was scared someone would hear, even though they're in the middle of the empty course. 

"Jooheon! Harder!" Hyungwon yells out. Each thrust is calculated and Hyungwon can tell his employee is experienced. It makes him wonder what more he would have to offer in a better setting. It's a fleeting thought though because Jooheon is hitting his prostate dead on with every thrust, making Hyungwon's mind foggy. At this rate Hyungwon knows he won't last much longer, it's pleasantly shocking because his past flings never got him to cum this fast.

Hyungwon's knees are starting to burn against the leather seats of the cart. He just needs a little bit more to push him over the edge, so he provokes Jooheon in effort to get him to really give it to him.

"Oh come on, is that all you got? I know you can fuck me harder than that." Hyungwon whispers right in Jooheon's ear and nibbles at his lobe.

That's it for Jooheon. He was already close before, now he really has to hold back his orgasm to pound into Hyungwon. 

Jooheon roughly adjusts the pretty boy in his lap, no time for gentleness. He slouches in his seat in order to get some leverage for his legs. His arms wrap around Hyungwon's middle so tight, their clothed chests are flush against each other. His thrusts become relentless. His cock nearly coming all the way out just to thrust back in balls deep at an unforgiving pace.

Hyungwon wraps his arms around Jooheon's neck, so they're in a hugging position, and buries his face into the crook of his neck. The ball-slapping sound of the intense pounding he's receiving has reduced him down to nothing but whines and whimpers. Music to Jooheon's ears.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum," Jooheon warns.

Hyungwon replies right in his ear in a voice barely audible, "Inside."

And just like that they climax together. Hyungwon's cum getting all over Jooheon's shirt and little bit on his skirt, while Jooheon releases his load inside the pretty boy on his lap. The noises they make are polar opposites, Jooheon making a noise so guttural while Hyungwon was airy and high pitched, both completely pornographic that neither would ever admit to making those sounds. 

Despite being completely out of breath and bordering consciousness , Hyungwon manages get out, "Plug, plug! Give me my plug." Jooheon grabs it off the seat next to him and hands it to him.

Hyungwon reaches behind him and puts the plug back in its place, keeping all of Jooheon's cum inside. With his eyes closed he bits his bottom lip and gives a small smile. The face of pure bliss. Jooheon has never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life.

When Hyungwon dismounts him, reality hits him again and Jooheon carefully tucks himself back into his pants and waits for instructions. He has no idea what to do after sleeping with his employer, considering it has never happened before, so he simply waits for the other to say something first. Hyungwon doesn't say anything for a while, he's still panting and struggling to pull down his skirt while sitting in the passenger seat.

"No way I'm finishing this course, my legs are jelly."

Jooheon takes that as cue to head back to the clubhouse. He's suddenly self conscious, Hyungwon barely seems to have broken a sweat, meanwhile he can feel the sweat on his back seeping through the polo shirt of his uniform.

Once parked in front of the clubhouse, Jooheon goes to the back of the cart to get Hyungwon's clubs for him. He appreciates the nice weather for two seconds before rushing over to help a stumbling Hyungwon out of the cart.

"I can barely fucking walk."

"Sorry," Jooheon says automatically. 

"No, don't apologize for it, you deserve a gold star," Hyungwon turns his head to smile at Jooheon and give him a kiss on the cheek. The other can't help the light blush that spreads across his cheeks. A bit embarrassed by the situation and how he let it get this far, yet satisfied nonetheless. It's not everyday you run into someone like Hyungwon.

After much difficulty of clumsily trying to maneuver the golf bag on his back while trying to help Hyungwon walk, they finally make it inside the clubhouse. Hyungwon props himself up against the front counter while Jooheon settles behind said counter where he's supposed to be working.

"So like... am I fired?"

Hyungwon actually laughs at the question, and Jooheon thinks, no, he _knows_ he wants to hear that laugh again and again. 

"Give me your phone." Hyungwon demands, and Jooheon obeys without question. He can't imagine what Hyungwon would want with his phone, but he gives it up willingly either way. It's only when the other puckers his lips and takes a selfie that he realizes he's actually getting this boy's number.

_♡ Hyungwonnie♡_ the new contact read.

"Text me," is all he says before leaving the country club. Knowing that he's walking out with an ass full of his cum sends Jooheon's ego through the roof, only for it to come crashing back down when realizes his work shirt is still covered with drying cum. 

But maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't mind another encounter with the pretty boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this mess, I was just craving some honeypeach smut with bottom Hyungwon so I decided to just do it myself
> 
> also don't be afraid to leave comments, I don't bite ♡


End file.
